


English is Hard

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“So. Tell. Me. What. </i>Chu<i>. Want.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	English is Hard

“In your eyes. _Eyes_. In. Yo-errr. I-yishh,” Jun closed his eyes and chanted the line over and over again with a thousand different ways of pronouncing it, “How’s now, Sho kun? Does it sound right or what?”

“I’ve said yes since the first time you asked, Matsumoto,” Sho chuckled fondly. His head was emerging from under the blanket to look at his lover who was leaning to the headboard with his glasses on.  
Damn, how Sakurai Sho loves Matsumoto Jun with glasses on.

“You were still sleeping, Sakurai,” Jun replied, a little bit annoyed. He wore his earpiece again and replayed the recorded pronunciation. The _correct_ one.  
“In. Yor. Ma-in. Meyn. M- uh- mayn? God, English is hard! I hate you, Sakurai Sho!” Jun yanked his earpiece off. He tilted his head upward and massaged his temple furiously.

“Eh? Me? Why? What have I done?” Sho asked with a restrained laugh. Here came another my-life-is-hard-and-it’s-Sakurai-Sho’s-fault by Matsumoto Jun.  
Sho repositioned himself closer to Jun and stared with his wide rounded eyes. He looked like a cute puppy and Jun loved it, Sho knew that. He dropped his head slowly to Jun’s lap to perfect his attack.

Jun groaned, upset because now he didn’t have anyone to blame and curse on. His fingers ran through Sho’s soft hair automatically and he huffed.

Sho chuckled again. Victory was his.  
He nuzzled to Jun’s belly, grinning idiotically as he grew more and more comfortable with the new position.

A couple minute of silence and Jun started again with a very very tiny voice, “Mhayn.”

“Don’t try too hard, Jun. You were right on the recording, just repeat that.”

“It’s easy for you to say that, Mr. International,” Jun poked Sho’s cheek, “You’re so fluent while I’m the king of twisted tongue land.”

Sho giggled, “Am not.”

“Whatever,” Jun rolled his eyes.  
He took his earpiece again and proceeded to the next line, “So. Tell. Me. What. _Chu_. Want.”

Sho became even gigglier, “You.”

“Ah yes. _You_ ,” Jun repeated. He pinched Sho’s chin playfully, “Finally you’re helping me by correcting the pronunciation.”

Sho laughed, “Am not.”

“Hm?” Jun hummed absentmindedly, ready to repeat the line once again.

Sho rose from the bed until his face was just a centimeter away from Jun’s. He smiled mischievously when he said, “I was _not_ correcting you.”

Jun blushed by the sudden proximity. It had been three years since they’re officially belong to each other, but his heart still did those ridiculous leaps every time Sho was that close.

“You asked me what I want, I answered,” Sho shrugged playfully. His eyes were so warm and captivating when he continued, “I want _you_.”  
Sho closed the distance between them and pressed his plump lips to Jun’s sexy ones.

Jun was frozen because his mind still didn’t get it how Sakurai Sho was still capable to tug on his heart like it was their first date.

Sho broke the kiss because Jun’s unresponsive manner didn’t suit his liking. He nudged Jun’s nose teasingly, “Come on, King, show me your skill. Twisted tongue land, you said?”

Jun snorted a laugh and inched in to show Sho what he got.

English was hard, but it could wait.


End file.
